


It's Not Romance, Darling

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Queer platonic relationships, chat fic, do not copy to another site, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Virgil explains the nature of his relationship to Roman.Written for Pride Month Day 15: QPR!





	It's Not Romance, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try a new format before I do it for another fic I have planned! Hope you all enjoy!

R: “So, let me get this straight-”

 

V: “I’m not.” 

 

R: “Shut up, Virgil you know that’s not what I meant. You’re… dating Patton?” 

 

V: “No, Roman, we’re QPPs.” 

 

R: “What’s that?” 

 

V: “Queer Platonic Partners.” 

 

R: “Oh, so you’re friends who just happen to be gay?” 

 

V: “No, Roman, we’re not just friends. Well, we are friends, but we’re more than friends.” 

 

R: “So you’re dating.” 

 

V: “Oh my- Roman! A queer platonic relationship is a relationship that goes beyond the bounds of friendship or romance and cannot be classified as one or the other.” 

 

R: “Oh. So, you and Patton don’t, um-”

 

V: “No we don’t have sex.” 

 

R: “Do you kiss?” 

 

V: “Everything but lips, yeah. He’s fond of cheek kisses and I tend to kiss his hands when I’m feeling really gay.” 

 

R: “That’s so gay, Virgil.” 

 

V: “Yes, I know it is Roman. Now, I just wanted to let you know that Patton and I will be attending your double date with Logan but that we’re not a ‘couple’ in the traditional sense. Just so you won’t get freaked out.” 

 

R: “Okay, thanks for telling me! What can I refer to you and Patton as?” 

 

V: “Partner, preferably.” 

 

R: “Great, thanks for clearing things up. I’ll see you tonight, Virgil?” 

 

V: “Yeah, see you tonight Roman. You better not embarrass me in front of Patton.” 

  
R: “I would  _ never _ !” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, guys! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
